Messages
by ryuukoi
Summary: TezukaXRyoma a third person story about Tezuka and Ryoma 10 years after they meet... and the tragic that happened...


Messages  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything of tenipuri.  
Note: i know my english is not good, i am just writing some english fics to practise my english... = =  
but if you like the story please give me review, i want to know what do all of you think, and please correct me.

=====================  
He silently walked into the room, looked around.  
eyes spotted something, walks over.   
Soon he is standing in front of a phone, a phone with a flashing red light.  
Staring at the flashing light,  
  
why did he decide to buy this phone?  
he thought.  
then, he smiled, with a smile that his old team member would kill to see.

why else?  
bought it, because he said so.

he can still clearly remember what he said on that day,  
with his arrogant voice, and his amber colored eyes looking straight into his,

"Buy this." he said.   
two words, simple, even said it in his usual flat tone.

but...  
"If you don't buy it, then you'll be in trouble"  
that's what he saw in his eyes.  
at that moment, he thought he saw a baby,  
grabbing on to his toy, not letting go until mom buys it.

=================

That was ten years ago, when they were still in school,  
doing what they loved to do, and be with all their dearest friends.

It was not long after they understood their feelings towards each other,   
when he said he should buy a new phone,   
a phone with answer machine.   
he knows that he doesn't like phones,   
or should say that he doesn't like the ring.   
he knows that he likes to be alone,  
and read books in silence.   
he also knows that he will turn the ring down,   
for the complete silence.   
in his complete silence, he would never know who called,  
who was on the phone, and how important the call was.   
he doesn't like that, he want him to know that he called.  
he want him to know, he is important.   
that's why he want him to buy a new phone,   
and as he wished, them went to the store,   
he chose this phone, because the sells person said this phone have large storage space.  
right away he decide to buy that phone,   
as if the one who is buying the phone is him.   
of course he'll buy it, because he likes it, but he still wants to know

why?

why not? it can stores messages.

all of them could.

this one stores more.

He couldn't say no, although he didn't plan to.   
But at that moment, he realized something,

He couldn't say no to him.

So in the end, he bought the phone, for his wish,  
and also for that he couldn't say no to him.

=======================

yes, it was ten years ago,

he smiled, again.   
but this time, it come from within,   
the smile that could kill all seigaku regulars,   
but this smile is filled with... sadness...

and now...

his fingers lightly touched every key of the phone,   
and they stopped on the flashing red light,   
for a moment, they paused,  
then with slow motion, they moved on top of the [play] key,  
and they pushed the button.

"Bi---"  
"You have 1 new message, xxx old messages."

"Ne buchou, just testing, and want to be the first one to leave a message.  
If you don't know how the phone works, call me."

he if he doesn't know how does the phone works,   
how can he call him?  
but he called anyway.

"bi----" next message.

"buchou.... today... i lost, but one day...I will win."

he remember, that was the night when they had their first match,   
the match under the bridge, the match that he told him to become seigaku's hashira.  
it was his first defeat, he knew.  
his regret was written clearly in his eyes,   
he didn't want him to feel the defeat,   
but he had to, only by defeating him, he'll be able find his way.  
he had to, before he can't...

"bi----"  
"buch..um..kunimitsu... umm...I am just wondering...um... if you are ok?..  
em...and...hows your injury? umm...I..no, not me, WE all miss you... umm... and um..  
we.. need you... so em... quickly heal and come back ne?"

yeah, that was after he's match with Atobe, it was a tough match.  
that's why his injury relapsed.   
he knew it's coming, that's why he had to have the match with him...  
before this happen.   
although he lost his match, but he know seigaku will be fine,  
he saw how he was mad and worried, and he won.  
they came to see him, after the match ended.   
he knew he was worryed, his little face have worry written all over it.   
but he didn't know that he thought their match earlier is the cause of the relapse,  
not until years later, when he told him.   
because of the injury, they were seperated for while,  
since he was sent to kyuushyuu for treatment.  
and he had to stay in tokyo alone... with rest of the team,  
and face the strongest team - Rikkai.

"Kunimitsu! We Won. I defeated Sanada, ... for you. The medal is here waiting for you,   
So hurry and come back!"  
it's like he is calling from the court, the others are yelling in the background.  
"So!SO!Buchou!! We WON!"

they won. he knew they can do it all along, with their victory, he's more sure then ever,  
they'll be fine without him... because they got him.

to be continued...


End file.
